derplanetderaffenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Planet der Affen (1968)
thumb Planet der Afffen (Originaltitel: Planet of the Apes) ist der erste Film und der Start der auf ihr basierenden Film- und Fernsehreihe. Die Handlung basiert auf dem Roman Der Planet der Affen '' (''La Planete de singes) aus dem Jahr 1963 von Pierre Boulle. Zusammenfassung Der Astronaut Taylor ist in einem Raumschiff im Weltraum unterwegs und spricht gerade seinen letzten Logbuch-Report auf Band. Dabei erwähnt er, dass obwohl sie die Erde im Jahre 1972 erst vor sechs Monaten verlassen haben, man dort inzwischen aufgrund der Zeitdilatation bei annähernder Lichtgeschwindigkeit das Jahr 2673 schreibt. Taylor gibt an, dass er die Erde des 20. Jahrhunderts ohne Bedauern verlassen hat und kritisiert die Menschheit, die sich in Kriegen gegenseitig umbringt. Danach begibt er sich zu den mitfliegenden Astronauten Landon, Dodge und Stewart in den künstlichen Tiefschlaf. Als sie 18 Monate nach Verlassen der Erde im Jahr 3978 wieder aus ihrem Tiefschlaf erwachen, ist das Raumschiff auf einem unbekannten Planeten in einen See gestürzt und gerade dabei zu versinken. Aufgrund eines Defekts der Tiefschlafkammer ist Astronautin Stewart bereits tot. Die drei Überlebenden Taylor, Landon und Dodge können sich mit einer Notausrüstung in ein Schlauchboot retten. Taylor vermutet, dass sie etwa 320 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt und auf einem unbekannten Planet, der möglicherweise zur Gruppe des Orion gehört, seien. Als sie sich an Land retten und Landon dort eine kleine Flagge der Vereinigten Staaten errichtet, kann Taylor darüber nur lachen. Nachdem sie eine Wüstenlandschaft durchquert hatten, in der sie seltsame Wetterphänomene zu sehen bekommen hatten, kommen sie an seltsamen Gebilden vorbei, die wie Vogelscheuchen aussehen. Dahinter endeckten sie allerdings eine Oase mit Wasser. Als sie im Wasser ein Bad nehmen, werden ihnen die Ausrüstung und ihre Kleidung gestohlen. Bei der Verfolgung der Diebe geraten sie auf eine Gruppe primitiver und stummer Menschen, die auf der Suche nach Nahrung ein Maisfeld plündern. Plötzlich stürmen Horden von aufrechtgehenden und teilweise auf Pferden reitenden, bewaffneten Gorillas heran und machen Jagd auf die Menschen. Dabei wird Landon bewusstlos geschlagen, Taylor mit einer Schusswunde am Hals gefangen genommen und Dodge erschossen. Zusammen mit anderen gefangenen Menschen wird Taylor in die Stadt der Affen gebracht. Wegen der Verletzung seines Kehlkopfes kann Taylor nicht sprechen und wird wie alle Menschen in Käfigen gehalten. Taylor trifft auf die „Tier“-Psychologin Dr. Zira, die mit dem Archäologen Dr. Cornelius verlobt ist. Die beiden Schimpansen sind sehr an den Menschen interessiert: Zira will beweisen, dass die wilden Menschen gezähmt werden können und auch Cornelius wünscht sich weitergehende Forschungen in Bezug auf die Menschen. Der Orang Utan Prof. Zaius hält nichts davon und verweigert dies in seiner Funktion als Minister für Wissenschaft und zugleich oberster Verkünder des Glaubens. Cornelius hatte bei einer Expedition in die sogenannte „verbotene Zone“ Spuren einer bislang unbekannten, alten Kultur entdeckt und die Theorie aufgestellt, dass die Affen von einer niederen Art von Primaten abstammen könnten. Er kann dies jedoch nicht mehr öffentlich vertreten, da Zaius diese wissenschaftliche Theorie zur Ketzerei erklärte. Taylor gelingt es, Dr. Zira ein Blatt Papier zu stehlen und darauf die Nachricht My Name is Taylor'' (''Mein Name ist Taylor) zu hinterlassen. Daraufhin nimmt Zira ihn entgegen der Vorschriften aus dem Käfig und zu sich nach Hause, wo er ihr zusammen mit Cornelius Fragen schriftlich beantwortet. Zira glaubt, dass Taylor gut in Cornelius' wissenschaftliche Theorie passen würde und das fehlende Bindeglied zwischen Primaten und Affen darstellen könnte. Dies würde jedoch den Thesen der Heiligen Schriftrollen'' widersprechen und somit gegen den Glauben der Affen verstoßen. Zaius lässt Taylor wieder zurück in den Käfig bringen und ordnet an, ihn kastrieren zu lassen. Taylor aber gelingt die Flucht als er abgeholt werden sollte, dabei gelangt er in ein Menschenmuseum, in dem man auch seinen toten Kollegen Dodge als ausgestopftes Ausstellungsstück führt. Als er wieder eingefangen wird, erlangt er seine Fähigkeit zu Sprechen zurück, was alle anwesenden Affen schockiert. Taylor wird vor ein Tribunal von drei Orang-Utans der Akademie der Wissenschaften gestellt, dem neben dem Präsidenten der Akademie auch Prof. Zaius und der Kommissar für die Behandlung von Tieren Dr. Maximus angehören. Der stellvertretende Justizminister Dr. Honorius vertritt als Ankläger die Interessen des Affenstaates. Auf Seiten von Taylor stehen Zira und Cornelius. Die Behauptung von Taylor, er wäre mit zwei weiteren intelligenten Menschen auf den Planeten gekommen, will das Tribunal widerlegen, indem man alle Menschen herbeiruft, welche die Jagd überlebt haben. Unter ihnen befindet sich tatsächlich auch Landon. Als Taylor ihn anzusprechen will, bemerkt er, dass Landon eine Narbe am Kopf trägt und einer Gehirnoperation unterzogen wurde. Cornelius erklärt nun, dass Taylor in der verbotenen Zone gewesen sein muss, da er diese korrekt beschreiben konnte und dass dort auch eine Kultur existiert haben muss, lange bevor die ''Heiligen Schriftrollen ''vor 1200 Jahren geschrieben wurden. Dies weist der Justizminister als Verhöhnung des Glaubens zurück und verurteilt Zira und Cornelius der wissenschaftlichen Ketzerei, während der Fall Taylor vertagt wird. Ziras Neffe Julius befreit Taylor mit einer List aus dem Käfig. Dabei nimmt Taylor auch die Menschenfrau Nova mit, da sich beide inzwischen näher gekommen sind. Taylor und Nova flüchten nun mit Zira, Julius und Cornelius in die verbotene Zone. Dort suchen sie den Ausgrabungsort von Cornelius auf, eine Höhle, die an einem Strand liegt. Kurz darauf trifft Zaius mit einer Gruppe Gorillas ein und mit vorgehaltener Waffe zwingt Taylor ihn dazu, dass er ohne die Gorillas mit ihnen gemeinsam den Ausgrabungsort besucht. Cornelius zeigt dort Spuren einer offenbar menschlichen Kultur, die lange vor der Zeit der Affen höher entwickelt war, als die heutige Affenkultur und stoßen dabei auch auf eine menschliche Puppe, die „Mama“ sagen kann. Als die Gorillas, die Dr. Zaius begleitet haben, plötzlich angreifen, nimmt Taylor Zaius als Geißel und verlangt ein Pferd, sowie Nahrung und Munition für einige Wochen. Ansonsten würde er Zaius töten. Den Gorillas bleibt keine anderer Wahl als seine Forderung zu erfüllen. Taylor befragt nun Dr. Zaius genauer, wobei Zaius gesteht, dass er schon lange von der Vorgeschichte der Menschen wusste und er sie als eine Rasse ansieht, deren Klugheit Hand in Hand mit deren Dummheit gehe und die mit jedem Krieg führen würde, sogar mit sich selbst. Zaius sagt, die verbotene Zone wäre einst ein fruchtbares Paradies gewesen, ehe die Menschen daraus eine zerstörte Wüstenlandschaft machten. Taylor und Nova reiten nun weiter am Strand entlang, ohne dabei von den Gorillas verfolgt zu werden. Währenddessen befiehlt Zaius die Höhle sprengen zu lassen um alle wissenschaftlichen Beweise zu vernichten. Ohne diese Beweise können auch Zira und Cornelius ihrer Verurteilung wegen Ketzerei nicht mehr entkommen. Am Strand stößt Taylor erst auf einen seltsamen Turm und schließlich auf die Überreste eines Gebildes, das sich als die Freiheitsstatue herausstellt. Er war somit die ganze Zeit über auf der Erde, die von den Menschen durch einen Atomkrieg verwüstet wurde und die damit ihre Zivilisation selbst ausgelöscht hat. In seiner Wut und Verzweiflung verflucht er die gesamte Menschheit. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Charlton Heston - George Taylor *Roddy McDowall - Dr. Cornelius *Kim Hunter - Dr. Zira *Maurice Evans - Dr. Zaius *James Whitmore - Prasident der Akademie *James Daly - Dr. Honorius *Linda Harrison - Nova Nebendarsteller *Robert Gunner - Landon *Lou Wagner - Lucius *Woodrow Parfrey - Dr. Maximus *Jeff Burton - Dodge *Buck Kartalian - Julius *Norman Burton - Hunt Leader *Wright King - Dr. Galen *Paul Lambert - Minister Produktionsgeschichte Die Anfänge ''Planet der Affen basiert auf dem Buch Der Planet der Affen von Pierre Boulle . Seine Swift'sche Satire handelt von dem Journalisten Ulysee Merou , der auf einem Affenplaneten landet. Das Buch galt als unverfilmbar. Der Produzent Arthur P. Jacobs mochte King Kong und suchte ähnliche Projekte. Im gefiel das Neuartige und der Humor von Der Planet der Affen. Jakobs traf sich mit Alain Bernheim, Boulles Agenten, und sicherte sich die Filmrechte am Buch . 1964 engagierte Jacobs Rod Serling für das Drehbuch. Serling schreib vorallem politsich und soziale engagierte Geschichten. Er führte das Thema Atomkrieg in den Film ein. Serlings Skript sah urssprünglich eine Hightech-Affengesellschaft vor, deren Umsetzung man jedoch für zu teuer hielt. 1965 sprach Jacobs Charlton Heston an, der Interesse an dem Projekt hatte. Trotz berühmten Star (Heston) und gefeiertem Autor (Serling) hatte Jacobs es beim Studio schwer, da man den Film für zu teuer und zu unglaubwürdig hielt. Heston empfahl Franklin J. Schaffner als Regisseur, der ein angesehener Fernsehregisseur war und unter anderem bei Mrs Kennedy's White House Tour Regie geführt hatte. Im selben Jahr finanzierte Richard Zanuck von 20th Century Fox eine erste Tetdaufnahme. Das Budget betrug $7.455. Ben Nye machte das Make-up. Beim Test unter Schaffners Regie wirkten Charlton Heston sowie Edward G. Robinson als Dr. Zaius mit. Der Dreh fand am 8. März 1966 unter strener Geheimhaltung statt. Er war ein Erfolg, aber das Studio gab erst nach sechs Monaten grünes Licht. Erst als im August 1966 Die phantastische Reise zum Hit wurde, sahen Jacobs und Abrahams darin den Beweis, dass auch ungewöhnliche Science-Fiction-Filme ankamen. Zanuck wollte das Risiko eingehen und Fox gab grünes Licht. Im Herbst 1966 zog Jacobs den Autor Charles Eastman hinzu. Später ersetzte ihn Oscar-Preisträger Michael Wilson . Wilson hatte an Lawrence von Arabien mitgearbeitet und Boulles Brücke am Kwai adaptiert. Für ihn und Schaffner war Planet der Affen ein politischer Film. Jacobs, Abrahams, Wilson und Schaffner erkannten, dass mit politischen Kommentar kombinierte Unterhaltung erfolgsversprechend war. Mort Abrahamas war Jacobs' Geschäftspartner und Trauzeuge bei dessen Hochzeit mit Natalie Trudy. Er war an jedem Aspekt des Films beteiligt, von der Entwicklung des Drehbuchs über die Wahl der Drehorte bis hin zum Schnitt. Abrahams beauftragte John T. Kelley mit der letzten Überarbeitung der Dialoge, 30 Tage vor Drehbeginn. Die Dreharbeiten Nachdem am 28. April, nur drei Wochen vor Drehbeginn, das Studio die die geplanten 55 Tage Drehzeit auf 45 gekürzt hatte, um Kosten zu sparen, konnten die Dreharbeiten schließlich am 21. Mai 1967 beginnen. Sie dauerten bis zum 10. August 1967. Die letzte Szene Michael Wilson war dagegen, dass Taylor am Ende starb. Er wollte offen halten, ob Taylor der neue Adam wird. [[Datei:Planet_of_the_Apes_(45).png|thumb|Die legendäre letzte Szene von Planet der Affen]]Da Taylor nun frei war und Pferd und Waffe hatte, wie traditionelle amerikanische Filmhelden, hätte das Publikum erwartet können, dass er mit Nova wegritt, in ein Happyend und auf ein neues Leben zu. Es sollte nicht so sein. Das Konzept für die letzte Szene stand in einem frühen Entwurf. Eine Visualisierung der letzten Szene schuf der Illustrator Don Peters . Am Anfang der Dreharbeiten bat man William Creber um Ideen für die letzte Szene. Creber skizzierte alles auf einer Serviette. Krone und Fakel der Freiheitsstatue nur waren halb so groß wie im Film. Sie wurden von einem Turm aus gefilmt, der am Strand errichtet wurde. Den letzten Schliff gab eine Maskenmalerei von Emil Kosa . 1988 benutzte Greenpeace die Bilder für eine Kampange gegen Atomtests. Boulle hasste dieses Ende. Im April 1965 schrieb er an Arthur Jacobs : Eine Versuchung des Teufels, die jeden ärgert... . Es wurde eine der beliebtesten Szenen der 60er. Hintergrundinformationen *Bei der Oscarverleihung 1969 wurde Maskenbildner John Chambers ein Ehrenoscar verliehen, da es noch keine Kategorie für sein Arbeitsgebiet gab. Erst ab dem Jahr 1981 wurde eine Kategorie für Bestes Make-Up eingeführt. Außerdem war der Film in den Kategorien Bestes Kostümdesign (Morton Haack) und Beste Filmmusik (Jerry Goldsmith) nominiert. Dialogzitate Verweise Kategorie:Film